


He's hurt

by MariaSakura



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSakura/pseuds/MariaSakura
Summary: Conversation that could have happened between Kakashi and Sakura.





	

“Why would you tell him something like that knowing how he feels about you and knowing he knows how you feel or felt towards Sasuke?”

“I had to. I’m not proud of hitting him so low, but I had to if I wanted him out of the way.”

“You realize that Sai told us everything right?”

“I guess it was bound to happen…”

“So you realize what that did to Naruto?”

“No, but tell me; how did he react?”

“Not very good, I’m afraid.”

“What? How come?” Sakura demanded.

“He went into shock when your true plan was revealed. He was sick right before I left to follow you. I had told him and Yamato to go back to the village and they obviously didn’t since he came to your rescue and I’m glad he didn’t listen to me for once,” sighed Kakashi. "I could have lost a good team member today. You're lucky that even with what you said he still cares."

"Yeah, I am lucky to have him," sighed the pinkette. "I'm just sorry I had to hurt him."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back. I think it could have happened after the Kage summit if I remember correctly.


End file.
